


A Flimsy Excuse

by Nejinee



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beefy Bucky, Chaps, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Modeling, Muscles, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, crack (ish), sexy super soldiers, undercover models
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejinee/pseuds/Nejinee
Summary: Captain America posing for a sexy charity project? Never.Captain America posing anonymously for a sexy charity project? Maybe.Captain America's boyfriend posing anonymously for a sexy charity project? Okay, fine!Steve does it. For charity.





	A Flimsy Excuse

“It’s for charity!” Tony said, waving the poster in his hands up and down.

“I said _no_ ,” Natasha rumbled dangerously.

“What is?” Clint murmured, walking in behind Bucky and Steve. They were all three drenched in sweat and glowing from their heavy workout.

Bucky headed for the communal fridge to hunt down some food, while Steve washed his face over the sink.

Clint looked over the poster Tony was holding up.

“New York Heroes Network in support of the Midtown School for the blind?” He tilted his head and frowned. “I don’t get it.”

“It’s a call to action,” Tony said.

“It’s a cash grab,” Natasha added.

“It’s a professional photoshoot for _charity_ ,” Tony said, enunciating his syllables. 

“It’s a glorified firemen’s calendar,” Natasha cut in. “And they want the Avengers to turn up, get sexy and pose.”

“Really?” Clint blinked at her.

“Charity,” Tony said, flapping the poster harder.

Clint eyed Tony, then moved over to Bucky’s end of the kitchen island. “Why you waving that around at us? Don’t tell me you’re doing it?” He grimaced at the thought.

Bucky snorted.

“What?” Tony griped immediately, honing in on Bucky’s smirk.

“Don’t start,” Steve butted in, spotting danger.

“I didn’t say anything,” Bucky said, standing up and stretching. 

“Okay, goo-“ Steve said.

“-‘cept I can’t really see them selling out on those things if you’re in it,” He tilted his chin at Tony. Steve threw up his hands in frustration.

“Oh fuck you, Barnes,” Tony huffed. “For the record, Pepper asked me to do it. She never asks, because I’m recklessly unreliable, so this time, I listened. And, you know, I’ve been working out, so you can just shove it.”

“Wait,” Steve came over to lean against Bucky, like he was there expressly for this purpose. “What is this? You’re in it?”

Tony slapped the now-wrinkled poster on the counter and Steve pulled it closer. There was a picture of an adorable kid and her seeing-eye dog beside her. She was also wearing cute oversized sunglasses, which no doubt worked miracles on the wealthy folks in this town. Bucky snorted.

He looked at Steve and, _crap_ , his eyes were all soft and gentle, reading over the call for models.

“Says they’re looking for any folks who have helped in the rebuilding after the Attack on New York,” Steve murmured. He looked up, “So they can rebuild the school that got demolished.”

“Steve,” Bucky huffed, “Hey.”

“Well, that is compelling,” Clint sighed.

“You can’t do it,” Natasha said sharply.

“But if Captain _America_ poses, can you imagine how much money this calendar would raise?” Tony griped. “Not jealous, or anything, but it’d work and Pep would cover me in kisses. I mean, I’d bring up sales on my own, but Cap could help the cause. You heartless beasts.”

“It’s not a calendar, though,” Clint said, chewing on a granola bar he pulled out of God-knows-where. Bucky eyed his food. He tapped the page. “Says here it’s an exhibit and book.”

“Steve,” Natasha went on. “Look, you can just donate money to the cause,” she said.

Bucky looked at his partner, his best friend, and watched Steve nod.

“Yeah, I can,” he said. “I can do that.”

“And we can supply grunt work, when they get the building going,” Bucky tacked on. “Hell knows I can help ‘em hoist girders or whatever.”

“That sounds dirty,” Clint murmured, eyes a little glazed.

“Hmmm,” Steve nodded. “You’re right.” He pushed the poster back towards Tony.

“You know, I’m gonna look like a fool, being the only Avenger in this thing,” Tony grumbled. “But for Charity, i’d do anything.”

“You’re a grown man, Stark,” Steve said with a smile. “You don’t have to do _anything._ ”

“You tell that to my CEO,” Tony added sulkily.

 

* * *

Bucky pulled up the bedcovers and slid in beside his boyfriend.

Steve was chewing his lip, laptop open in his lap.

Bucky leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek, his eye catching the content on Steve’s screen.

“Oh, buddy,” he said softly, sitting back down. “You still reading up on that school?”

“Says it was caught in the downtown core fallout,” Steve muttered, scrolling. “The kids and teachers were stuck inside for almost two days before the roof collapsed.”

Bucky rested his head against Steve’s shoulder.

“Hey, you can’t beat yourself up about it,” he murmured.

“Yeah, but,” Steve slapped his laptop closed and sighed. “It was four years ago, Buck.”

“Yeah, well,” Bucky shrugged.

Steve looked at him, so Bucky pulled away to meet those sad blue eyes.

“Four years and they _still_ haven’t had any help. The city’s not putting them as a priority, so the big builds are going on around them, and this little school is stuck, all crumbling and out of business. And the kids are being schooled all over, like at home, or bein’ shoved in with the local elementary schools because everything is shit and we couldn’t stop it and –“

“Hey, hey,” Bucky cooed, tugging Steve’s chin his way to give him a kiss. “Stop. Don’t do that.”

“Buck,” Steve said softly.

“We’re gonna donate, pal,” Bucky said. “You’re my rich-ass boy toy with millions to squander, ain’tcha? What else are you good for? Here’s your dream opportunity.”

Steve gave him a small, weak smile. 

Bucky hummed, kissing at Steve’s ear and neck. “Not that I wouldn’t pay good money to see you strip for photos, but it ain’t the issue, is it?”

Steve chuckled. “You don’t have to pay for that, Buck.”

Bucky nuzzled him and Steve turned, pushing Bucky down into his pillows. 

“You mean you’ll let me take photos of you gettin’ naked?” Bucky purred, lavishing in Steve’s kisses.

“Well,  I mean,” Steve paused. “I wouldn’t be averse to it, but, you know, it’d be kind of cheap. Neither of us is a photography major.”

Bucky looked up at Steve. Why was he looking squirmy?

“Oh hell,” Bucky breathed as a smile worked its way across his face. “You wanna do the shoot, don’t you?”

Steve pursed his lips and lowered himself to his elbows, bracketing Bucky in.

“No, I mean, it’s dumb, isn’t it? Grown men and women stripping and modelling for a kids school charity. It’s very weird.”

Bucky looked him over.

“I mean,” Steve went on, “I was reading that, the, the school really _is_ struggling. They can’t get any donors, no help from anyone.”

“So the charity photoshoot’s a last ditch, huh?” Bucky asked.

Steve sighed, “I guess so…”

Bucky twisted his lips and pushed at Steve’s bangs, pushed them away from his face. “Yeah, but pal, you’re Captain America. How’re you gonna flash your goods and still be taken seriously? Besides, everyone’ll see you.” Bucky frowned, a little put off himself at the thought. All those people ogling Steve like that…

“You know, sexuality and nudity ain’t got nothin’ to do with skill or intellect or my ability to do my job,” Steve countered.

And he was damn right, of course. If only the world wasn’t so damn shitty about it, which was why Natasha was immediately put off by the mere idea.

But Steve… 

Bucky cleared his throat gruffly. “You’d definitely sell them books. You’d clean ‘em out,” he said.

Steve laughed. “It ain’t full nudity, Buck. It’s like, dressing up and posing, or whatever. Remember the firemen’s calendar?”

Bucky rumbled, imagining all sorts of things Steve would dress up as. And yes, he did recall the calendar they’d been given last year. They’d really enjoyed that one, for sure. 

“You’d _really_ sell ‘em, baby,” Bucky said, running his hands under the covers, over Steve’s sides and hips. His beautiful babe shifted.

“Buck,” he huffed. “You’re a bit biased.”

Bucky leaned up to nip at Steve’s chin. “I wouldn’t say that.” He squeezed Steve’s ass through his pyjama bottoms.

Steve snorted and rolled his hips. “Uh-huh, okay.”

“You know what? I should do it too,” Bucky retorted, just to be playful. “Oh, that would piss Stark off, real good.”

Steve paused.

He blinked down at Bucky, unfazed by the hand slipping under his pants. “You–“ he cleared his throat. “You’d wanna do that too?”

Bucky smiled. “Sweetheart, it ain’t no skin off my back,” he chuckled. “but the metal arm might be distracting.”

But Steve wasn’t listening. His eyes were a little glazed, like he was running through a mental portfolio of poses for Bucky. 

Bucky laughed, “Oh, sweet mother of God. You’re sold, ain’tcha? You wanna do it, baby?”

Steve blinked and licked his lips. Bucky could feel Steve’s interest poking into him.

“We could do it,” Steve muttered. “We could figure out how.”

“Mmmm,” Bucky hummed, pulling Steve down for more kisses and less talking.

 

* * *

“For real?” Clint gaped. “You’re gonna do it?”

Steve nodded, scribbling a signature on the paper Pepper had handed him. 

“We can work the privacy angle,” Pepper said. “Make it a theme, right? The charity handling the whole program is totally game.”

Bucky crooked a brow.

Pepper blushed, “But they don’t know that the privacy is because Captain America might be stopping by.”

“Huh,” Clint said, thinking. “So we could, basically, pretend we’re someone else?”

“You are not wearing my uniform,” Steve said.

Clint smiled, “I wouldn’t dream of it, Cap. But this sounds like fun.”

“You want in?” Bucky waved his hand at the papers.

Clint nodded, “Hell, why not? For the suffering children!”

“You’re an idiot,” Natasha said from her place on the sofa, flipping through magazines. “You all are.”

“But I’m a sexy idiot!” Clint grinned. “I’ve never worked my assets before.”

Bucky laughed and Steve rolled his eyes.

Pepper gathered up their forms. “I think this is great, though,” she murmured. “The charitable director was very excited. She’s been working forever on pulling together donations and this might just work.”

“Why not just give them all the money via Stark Industries?” Clint asked.

Pepper made a face. “The charitable donations are managed by the board, as we have a limit set up, based on revenue. Tony, ah, went through a bit of a phase a few years back.”

“Throwing his fortune at anything that moved?” Steve said with a wry smile.

Pepper winced, “Something like that. So we have a tight budget ourselves, but we will be assisting in this regardless.”

“Can you do us one favour, Ms Potts?” Bucky asked, still not easy enough with her to use first names. “Can you not tell Stark?”

Pepper frowned, “Um, sure. Though I don’t know why you’d–“

“Just…” Steve sighed and rubbed his face. “I don’t want to deal with his verbal diarrhea.”

Bucky nodded.

Pepper laughed, “All right. I promise.”

 

* * *

“So how’re you gonna cover the arm?” Clint asked Bucky. The two of them were slated to appear at the studio in an hour. It was all kind of hush-hush but exciting.

“Gonna play the veteran’s card,” Bucky murmured. “Sticking to long sleeves and a glove.”

“Nice,” Clint said, nodding. He pulled on a set of sunglasses and a green hat. “It’s not fair, though, you don’t really have to cover your face, Barnes.”

Bucky smirked. It was true. He wasn’t as recognizable to the public, especially not with the long hair and stubble. So he could make do with just a domino mask over his eyes, giving him good visibility.

“What exactly are you meant to be anyhow?” Bucky asked.

“Robin Hood!” Clint opened his arms wide. In his grey hoodie and jeans, the effect was lost, but Bucky figured the man had a plan.

“You ever modelled before?” Clint then asked. “I only ever posed for the circus, but that wasn’t like this.”

Bucky shrugged. He had vague, blurry recollections of having to pose in Europe on something like a battlefield of all places…

“Nah,” he said, shaking his head. “Steve has, though.”

“Oh, so, like, sexy modelling?” Clint nudged Bucky’s shoulder. “Like, Victoria’s Secret?”

Bucky laughed, “Oh no. I wish. Oh, can you _imagine!_ ”

“I really with there was a damn separator glass in this car,” Sam griped from the front seat.

“Hey, you offered to drive us,” Clint said with a cackle.

Sam shook his head. “I offered to drive Steve.”

“Yeah, well he had an earlier call,” Bucky said lazily. “So you’re stuck with us.” He grinned and Sam just rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

“Oh God, it was so embarrassing,” Steve huffed, pink in the face. 

“Oh yeah?” Bucky laughed around his cereal. It was late, he was hungry. They needed to get groceries. “I had fun.”

“Of course you did,” Steve said. “You’re easy with this stuff. People staring and liking what they get.”

“Uh huh,” Bucky said. “They’re just a bunch o’ weirdo strangers, pal. All you had to do was play dress-up and stand there like a mannequin. Not shake your ass. How hard could it be?”

“Is that what you did?” Steve asked.

Bucky chewed loudly, “Yup.”

Steve frowned, “Well, it was weird, okay?”

“I’m sure it was _fine_ ,” Bucky sighed, patting Steve’s hand. “You did good.”

 

* * *

“Oh, wow,” Pepper said, watching the TV. “This is getting some really good coverage,” she murmured.

“God, _why,_ ” Steve ran his hands over his face.

“What’s happening?” Bucky asked, coming into the TV room.

“The charity book that _I_ posed for,” Tony warbled glibly, “Is rocking the charitable charts, my friends!”

“You think it’s because you’re on the first page, don’t you?” Clint snorted, uncaring.

“Hey, numbers don’t lie,” Tony pointed. “Seven hundred thousand bucks. In two days. That’s fucking amazing. You try better.”

“You make it sound like you printed and handled the whole thing,” Bucky said.

“Well, I might as well have,” Tony grinned. “They wouldn’t have done better without my handsome mug right in there. They’ll probably put me on the cover.”

An image flashed across the screen and Bucky grinned.

“You dressed in the Iron Man suit?” he laughed. Steve looked up and his eyes boggled.

He turned and eyed Tony. “Tasteful, Tony. Real classy,” he said snarkily.

Tony shrugged, “I said I’d been working out. Why not show off?”

“The helmet covering your junk was a nice touch,” Clint laughed.

Stark was an ass. Though to be fair, the photography _was_ really good. Sure, Bucky hadn’t ever wanted to see Stark down to his skin, _ever_ , but it was such a good photo it made even Stark look half decent. Dramatic lighting did wonders.

“So when do we get our copies?” Clint asked, turning to Pepper. “I donated, you know.”

“I’ll look into it,” she smiled.

 

* * *

“That’s enough money to rebuild the school and then some!” Steve said happily. He tilted his Starkpad towards Bucky. The charity’s website had a ticker that incrementally clicked higher at every sale of the book and exhibition tickets.

“Nicely done, champ,” Bucky smirked. “So when’s the show?”

Steve chewed his lips. “Hmmm, five days. It’s being held at a gallery in midtown.”

“You wanna go?” Bucky asked.

“Sure,” Steve rumbled. “If we go late, maybe no one will mind me being there.”

Bucky smiled, “You’re shy, aren’t you? Nobody will know it’s you, you goof.”

Steve just turned and walked away, his neck flushed above his collar.

 

* * *

The gallery had been bustling all week.

Bucky was actually glad they arrived later in the evening. It was a few days after the opening night and most folks had scrambled to see the show the minute it opened. So, for once, they could visit a show and not get swarmed by Captain America fans with keen eyes and grabby hands.

Steve still dressed down, baseball cap in place, shoulders hunched.

Bucky was dressed similarly, but he walked looser, calmer under the dim lights.

The exhibit was really good.

“The lighting’s nice, huh,” Bucky murmured, wandering down the first hallway. Steve liked to pause and read all the comments and anecdotes written on the walls. The show highlighted the brave men and women who’d really helped this city, whether they chose to show their faces or not. The walls were a matte black and only spotlights on each set of photos lit the way. Bucky wandered slowly, admiring the amazing work done. 

The show wasn’t focused on any one person or model. It just was playful and gorgeously lit and planned out, so much so that you couldn’t help but pause and take in the gorgeousness of every model.

There was a particularly great shot of a police force all grouped together in hilariously skimpy football uniforms. They looked like they’d had fun.

Some folks were built, some were skinny. Others were pale, dark, thick and soft, but all of them radiated warmth and sexiness without ever getting fully nude.

“Oh God,” Steve chuckled, when they came upon one of the many oversized single portraits.

Bucky blinked up at the six-foot photo. He smiled.

“Barton,” he laughed. “Well, hell. Look at him go.”

And it really could only be Clint. He was hanging from a horizontal bar, one leg looped over the metal. He had an arrow nocked and ready to fire from a really ornate wooden bow while he looked to the side, arms flexed. Had the two super soldiers not known what to look for, they’d have just thought it was a stunning image of a very flexible, tan young man showing off his crazy archery skills.

“Damn,” Bucky whistled. “Not bad.”

Steve shook his head. “You wanna bet he’d be a natural.”

“Uh huh,” Bucky nodded and pulled out his phone to snap a shot.

A few other people filtered in and around the corner, also clearly in awe. A couple of middle aged women were fast becoming Bucky’s favourite gallery patrons. He enjoyed watching them gasp and giggle together.

They finally came to Tony’s shot and Bucky just griped endlessly, dragging Steve away from the nightmare.

“But what was the point in anonymity?” Steve was saying. “Most folks in this are just simple homegrown people. Why’d he feel the need–“

“To show off,” Bucky sighed.

The rest of the exhibit went on and on and on. “Wow, so many volunteers,” Steve murmured, looking at an image of a powerfully strong female soldier with one leg. Shots like this made them pause. Beauty personified with strength to match.

“You know,” Bucky said, “As frivolous and idiotic as a sexy shoot for charity is, when it’s done right…”

“Yeah…” Steve breathed.

When they rounded a corner, Bucky’s eyes lit up. A spotlight on the wall was focused on a series of smaller photos surrounding a larger one in the middle. Quite a few people had stopped to ogle.

“Shit,” Bucky breathed, smiling.

His eyes soaked it up.

“Steve…” he whispered, not daring to look away. “Holy _fuck_ , sweetheart.”

Steve was behind him and didn’t respond, probably too embarrassed.

Because _this_ was Steve.

It had to be. There was no way Bucky’d mistaken that body.

Bucky moved to the front and just stared, not caring if he was in anyone’s way.

Of all the silly costumes available, Steve had picked the cowboy. It was so ridiculous and so fucking _hot_ , Bucky thought he might actually implode.

Steve was wearing a dark brown cowboy hat, cocked low over his brow, and dark aviator sunglasses. He had a strong leather belt wrapped around those tiny hips and leather _goddamn_ chaps falling to the outer sides of each leg. With those pale, milky thighs on display, Bucky could rove his eyes over the bright red underwear sitting bracketed by the chaps.

He wasn’t even wearing shoes, like the whole cowboy concept had just fallen apart around his thighs.

Steve was posed differently in each shot. In one, he had his back to the camera, bare ass on display (holy fuck it was a thong), lasso looped over one shoulder. His back was rippling with muscle, his shoulder blades clearly defined and all tapered down to those slim hips.

In another shot, he faced the camera and had both hands up, tweaking the brim of his hat coyly. It did _things_ to Bucky to see the muscle wrapping around Steve’s ribs.

A few other poses had Bucky sweating, but the big image in the middle…hoo _wee!_

Steve was standing, feet spread, thumbs hooked into his belt. His abs were firm and sweaty-looking, his pecs thick, his arms corded and his head was tilted up and slightly to the side, all cocky.

It was a good thing they’d covered up the blonde hair, because that jaw, that body, those lips…fuck if Cap’s fans wouldn’t figure it out.

And that seemed to make it even hotter.

This was Captain America, the bastion of American purity and freedom. The image of Captain America was so far from reality, that Bucky relished the thought that his sexy-as- _fuck_ man could parade himself like this and _not get recognized._

_“Steve,”_ he breathed again. Bucky turned and caught the red face of his boyfriend, hiding as much as he could within his jacket.

“Baby,” Bucky came in close, aware of the few folks still milling around. “Fuck, seriously?”

Steve looked at him through his fake black-rimmed glasses. “Stupid?” he asked in a whisper. “I look stupid, huh?”

Bucky wanted to shake him.

“I didn’t know I needed this in my life,” Bucky’s voice was rough. “We gotta petition to get the full photo so I can hang it above the bed.”

“Oh my God, _shut up_ ,” Steve hissed and pushed at him. “We’re in public.”

Bucky _psshhed_ as Steve pushed him along. “It was for charity, man. You done good.”

Steve was still clearly uncomfortable in his skin, and Bucky just glowed and planned how he could make his way _back_ to that hallway and stare some more. No wonder there was security. He wanted to claw it off the wall himself. The other people staring had seemed pretty turned on as well. Hilarious.

“I didn’t even know you had a cowboy hat,” Bucky muttered, distracted and unable to focus on the other photos on the wall.

“Bucky, stop,” Steve huffed.

“Hey, now I feel like I didn’t even _try_ for my shoot,” Bucky said, waving his hands.

“What did you–“ Steve began, then stopped.

“Oh, nothing special, jeez,” Bucky rolled his eyes. Steve’s eyes were round.

Bucky turned and tried to see what he was looking at.

“Oh, hey,” Bucky smiled. “That’s me.”

And it certainly was.

Steve pushed forward, bustling Bucky along with him.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Steve breathed out.

Bucky twisted his lips, “I only got one photo that was any good, I guess.”

Steve stared up, up at the giant photo on the wall.

“I think I’m in love,” he whispered.

Bucky laughed.

“Look at you…” Steve gasped, eyes still wide.

It really was a simple shot.

Bucky, if you knew it was him, in a pair of black, skintight boxer briefs, just standing there, pulling at the long-sleeved grey tee wrapped round his shoulders. He’d impressed the photo crew when he’d pulled the shirt up, exposing his chest, then tearing it with both hands. This shot was perfectly timed, the fabric ripping in his fingers, both arms covered by the long sleeves, but the rest of him exposed, like they’d caught him undressing after a long day of terrorizing the neighbourhood.

Sure, Bucky was bulkier than Steve. He had a thicker torso and big thighs, but he had to admit, he looked damn good.

“Oh my god,” Steve breathed out again, like a prayer. “Look at how you’re staring into the camera…”

And yeah, okay, the lights got him good there. Through the black domino mask and shadows cast from his hair, his eyes did kind of shine out, all pale and blue. Pretty neat.

“What do you think?” Bucky asked, folding his arms.

Steve turned to him slowly, “You look like every wet dream I’ve ever had, rolled into one.”

Bucky’s brows rose. “Oh?”

Steve’s mouth was open. “Yeah.”

Bucky licked his lips, feeling that warm itch creeping its way up his body. “We should get going,” he rumbled, noticing the way Steve’s eyes were darkening, his fingers aching to _grab_.

“Uh huh,” Steve answered, already half gone. They made a pretty unprofessional, but hasty retreat.

 

* * *

“Oh Jesus,” Bucky gasped, feeling his body get shunted up the bed. “ _Fuck_.”

“Mh!” Steve sucked on his neck, hips still thrusting.

“Steve, baby, yeah,” Bucky breathed out. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Steve whined into his skin, licking, lapping at Bucky. “Putting yourself on display like that. All that skin, all those muscles. My big, strong, sexy, crazy beautiful man. Fuck!”

Bucky’s eyes rolled at a particularly hard thrust. His head was hanging off the edge of the bed now and if Steve didn’t pay attention, they’d end up on the floor. Again.

Bucky’s thighs were slick from all the lube and Steve’s cock was hard inside him, pounding, heating him up. His head lolled, and he could see himself upside down in the wall mirror.

Steve’s body was pinning him, his knees propping up his hips. Bucky could just see Steve’s ass too, somehow, moving up and down as he thrust into Bucky. It was heady, it was mesmerizing and it was so, so _right._

Bucky wanted to add to Steve’s commentary, but he just felt like melting wax. His legs fell open and he tilted his hips.

“Come on, cowboy,” he grunted, eyes closing in bliss. “Show me what you can do.”

Steve’s voice got a little high there for a second as his breath caught, his lips latching onto Bucky’s neck. Hands slid under Bucky, grabbed his ass and spread him even wider. Steve slid home once more before bodily heaving upright, dragging Bucky with him. Steve settled back on his knees and Bucky wrapped his hands around Steve’s neck, knowing he wanted this more and more each time.

“You wanna play cowboys?” Steve asked, panted, really. “Then ride me.”

“Oh,” Bucky grinned devilishly, “I’ll ride you real good. Come on.”

Bucky got to take control here, with the help of Steve’s hands under his ass. He rolled his hips, lifting himself and slamming back down over and over and _over_ again until Steve was a shaking, wet mess. He was a goddamn miracle, going off more than once over the course of an evening. Thank Jesus for that super serum.

“Unnnh, fuck,” Bucky was shaking, feeling all his weight settling onto Steve. On someone smaller, they’d have struggled to keep a handle on him. But not Steve. Oh no, he was strong enough to not only hold on, but to match Bucky’s movements. He slammed up one last time, hitting Bucky’s prostate like a champ, Bucky’s dick sandwiched between their bellies.

“Fuck,” Bucky sort of squeaked as he came all in a rush. His ass flexed and Steve groaned, fingers flexing in Bucky’s flesh.

Steve was filling him up, he could feel it, his cock pulsing. It was so hot, it made Bucky’s head swim. The effect this man had on him…it was criminal.

“Bucky…” Steve gasped out, chest heaving. He flopped forward, slamming Bucky to the bed.

Bucky blearily looked up into that beautiful face.

“Oh my God,” he said hoarsely, shifting his hips, “Are you still _hard?”_

Steve leaned in to give Bucky’s mouth some love. “Yeah,” he breathed wetly. “Sorry. I can’t help it.”

Bucky groaned and realized he was in it for the long haul.

“Please don’t ever apologize for being sexy,” Bucky rasped, and grabbed at Steve’s brilliant, wonderful ass once more.

 

* * *

The rest of the team was flipping through the book while Steve tried his damndest to play dumb. For Bucky, it was easy. He didn’t care.

“I love page thirteen,” Wanda murmured.

“My fave’s thirty,” Clint said, lying back on the sofa, the large hardbound book in his hands above his head.

“And mine?” Tony asked. 

Natasha shrugged and flipped through her own copy. “Eh.”

Tony was offended and probably would be forever, because no one was playing his game.

“Fourteen million dollars,” Sam uttered. He eyed Steve over his own book, and Steve flushed, damnit.

Sam was good, he’d never tell, but _still_.

“This thing is huge,” Clint said.

“Oh,” Natasha said, causing almost everyone to look up. She smiled slowly. “I like page forty-two.”

Bucky was leaning over his and Steve’s copy, on the kitchen island. 

He flipped through to page forty-two.

“ _Hmmmm_ ,” Clint hummed loudly, brows rising. “Goodness me.”

Wanda just blinked, then nodded. “Not bad.”

Steve wanted. _to. die._

Because of course, it was his page. Bucky was running his finger down the main photo, like he could trace Steve’s skin lewdly.

Tony huffed, “Whatever,” he grunted, flicking through his copy. “I mean, obviously we don’t all look like _that_. Jesus, can you just imagine? God almighty. I’d fuck myself if I did.”

Steve desperately tried to keep his cheeks in check, while Bucky tried not to laugh.

“But, like, that guy’s unattainably fit,” Tony huffed, sounding half annoyed and half impressed. “I bet only Cap would be able to compete, _maybe, MAYbe_ , with that.”

Tony kept blathering, but Wanda looked up slowly.

She caught Steve’s face and then smiled wider.

“God, help me,” Steve sighed.

No one said anything. And no one commented on the handsome fella with the long hair and sexy eyes. Natasha lingered on that page for a bit, and Clint looked very impressed, if not awed. But Tony? Nah, Tony didn’t notice a damn thing.

And Steve certainly hoped it would stay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, guys. It's been on my hard drive forever, so I tidied it up and here you have it. Pointless smutty excuse for beef on display. :-D
> 
> Excuse any typos or errors. I tried! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻


End file.
